


Pinkest Pink

by WishUponADragon



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, basically i want to craft and am projecting that on queenie, i think she'd like crafts, queenie is a cold reader since this a non-magic au, queenie is an instagram queen fight me, tina needs so much sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishUponADragon/pseuds/WishUponADragon
Summary: Queenie needs to update her Instagram, and the most recent fuss in the art community has given her the best idea to do so.





	

Tina grabbed her coat off its hook, gave a cursory glance that her badge and keys were in the pocket, jammed her feet in her shoes, and leaned around the corner to shout at her sister. “Queenie, something came up at the station, I won’t be back for din- what is that?”

The blonde woman looked up from what could have passed as a (very pretty) meth lab. “Oh! Well, you see, I-”

Tina’s phone buzzed, cutting her off. “I gotta go, don’t do anything illegal, or at least text me if you do.” 

Queenie waved goodbye as her sister bolted out their apartment, smiling to herself. After spending quite a while catching up with her favorite ongoing art feud on Instagram, she had ordered a set of brightly colored pigments to experiment with. They were a bit too bright for her taste in eye shadow, but she was quite confident that something could be done with them. 

She hummed a little as she stirred a bit more of the last pigment in with the clear nail polish that she’d gotten to test the colors. This one was a dazzling shade of green, and though it wasn't exactly fluorescent, it sure was bright. Satisfied that there were no clumps, she set the toothpick aside and used a small funnel to slowly return the polish to the bottle. She shook the bottle a few times for good measure and set it beside the first two.

The yellow, she decided, while not her favorite, was beautiful, like a little sun captured in a jar. It was a very bright yellow, much brighter than the canaries that her parents had kept when she and Tina were kids, which she had always assumed to be the brightest yellow that existed. The pigment itself hurt her eyes to look at for very long, so she was quite glad to screw the lid back on when she was done with it. The polish was easier to look at, though it wasn't quite her style. Regardless, Queenie had long since decreed that it never hurt to have another bottle of nail polish around. 

The green she had just finished was equally as bright, but less painful to look at than the yellow. It reminded Queenie of the tropical fish that Tina would stare at in the pet store. She twirled it between her fingers, thinking of how it would look on Tina’s shorter nails, against the dark coat she always wore. It would look nice, she decided, taking the lid off and quickly painting the nails of her left hand with it. Her long, steady strokes were perfected from years of experience.

The third polish she had already decided to wear later that night. Just as bright as the others, she had really never seen a color that was more pink. She thought of the mermaid style dress, a few shades of pink darker than pastel, in her closet and smiled. That would suit her quite nicely. 

When the green was dry enough that it wouldn’t be damaged moving around, Queenie picked up her phone and rapidly took pictures of the new manicure. Eventually settling on a vase of flowers in the bathroom as her background, she shifted the angles of her camera and hand to ensure she had options. That done, she scrubbed the green off with polish remover and repeated her process with the yellow. 

When the last of the yellow was thoroughly removed from her fingers Queenie set both the green and yellow in her growing stash of nail polish beneath the bathroom sink. She took more time with the pink and painted both hands instead of just her non-dominant one. After she was absolutely sure they were dry she returned to her chosen backdrop to photograph the final color. 

Satisfied, she settled onto the couch and scrolled through the photos. She tagged the best from each color and promptly uploaded them to Instagram. She tapped a bright pink nail against the screen in thought before captioning each with “Tell me which of @stuartsemple ‘s colors I should wear on a date! Likes=votes! #sharetheblack” 

Queenie set the phone aside and set about getting ready. A thought occurring to her, she retrieved a vase from the kitchen, filled it halfway with water, and set it by the door. Hair, makeup, she’d already picked the dress, and shoes! She picked a pair of very pale pink stilettos. Bit of contrast would be good. The purse she chose was the same color as the shoes. She pulled at her curls and smiled at the way they bounced back up in the mirror. Perfect. 

Picking up her phone, Queenie could see from the notifications that her posts were gaining attention. She opened the Instagram app to check, and was delighted to see that the pink was in the lead by at least 800 likes. She flicked through a few comments, thrilled by the positive feedback. Of course she’d made the right choice. She's Queenie Goldstein, model (and occasional designer) for New York’s largest fashion company and Internet personality. To the fashion community she could do no wrong.

A knock on the door snapped her out of her reverie. She shoved her phone in the purse, and the jar of pink pigment as well at the last second. She slipped the shoes on and took one last look in the mirror before answering the door. 

It was Jacob, sweating nervously in his three piece suit, a bouquet of red roses held out in front of him. Relaxed jaw muscles, tense forehead muscles, and eye dilation told Queenie her fashion efforts had not gone unnoticed. 

“Like it, honey?” she asked, taking the bouquet and setting it in the vase. As she arranged a few of the flowers, she mentally brushed away Tina’s reminders that cold reading is rude and wrong. Not like she could help it. It just... happened sometimes. 

Jacob quickly regained composure. “Yes, I do. Very much.” He held out a hand for Queenie to take. She offered her own, nails facing up. “Uh, very pink.”

Queenie beamed. “Aww, thanks, honey! Made the polish myself.” She let Jacob lead her down the stairs to his car, an older blue Ford with a few dings here and there, but it ran just fine. The car reminded her a bit of Jacob, and she wouldn’t have either any other way. “So, where to?” she asked, settling into the passenger seat.

Jacob started the car, and waited a moment for the engine to quiet down a bit so she could hear. “Well, I thought tonight should be a surprise. I think you’ll like it.”

“Alright, sugar. I’m sure it’ll be wonderful.” She reached out to fiddle with the radio. Soon, the rhythms of jazz music filled the car. Queenie smiled and hummed along for a while, both she and Jacob simply enjoying each other’s company. 

The last rays of the setting sun caught Queenie’s attention. The clock on the dash only read 6:48. She sighed a little wistfully.

“Something wrong?” Jacob asked. He kept his eyes on the road but turned his head a bit towards her. 

Queenie tapped her fingers gently on her purse. “No, it’s just too early for it to be dark. I want it to be summer soon.” 

Jacob reached over to pat her hands. “Summer’ll be here before you know it. Time’s got a funny way of sneaking up on people.” 

“Sure does,” Queenie agreed. They lapsed back into comfortable quiet. Soft jazz music accompanied them as they drove through the city. 

As they turned on a particular street, Jacob sat up a little straighter. “Alright, it’s just up ahead! I got us reservations to- oh no.” 

Neither spoke as the car moved towards a crime scene. The flashing lights and police tape had traffic nearly halted as drivers slowed to gawk at the spectacle. Queenie resisted the urge to wave to Tina, standing beside of the broken glass front of the restaurant Jacob had been so excited about. Inside the building she could see Newt, Tina’s favorite K-9 field agent, scolding his black labrador. Niffler, Tina had told her he called it. It was officially Sniffer but the dog wouldn’t respond to that apparently. It lay on the floor chomping on a steak and did not seem at all interested in finding what Newt was looking for. 

“Oh, maybe we should just go to the bakery. I bet you can make better food that they can, anyways!” Queenie patted Jacob’s shoulder. A brief upwards tic of his mouth and the crinkles that appeared around his eyes told her he was still disappointed but that the new idea was a good one. He nodded and readjusted his grip on the wheel.

“Yeah, okay. Let’s do that.” The bakery was only a few blocks away, but with the slow city traffic it took half an hour to get to the parking lot in the back. Queenie crossed her legs and waited for Jacob to rush around the car to open her door. She had no trouble getting it herself, but it made him happy when she took his hand to get out of the car. She didn’t have to cold read to understand the smile splitting his face. And that, more than anything, made her happy.

She didn’t turn the lights on immediately, instead spinning around slowly in the dark bakery. She always loved walking in Jacob’s bakery. It smelled like home. Like... Jacob. 

He followed her inside and flicked on the lights. They wavered for a moment before deciding to remain lit. Devoid of customers, with no light coming in the windows, most would have deemed the place at least slightly creepy. But for Jacob and Queenie, the bakery was their castle. It’d been a hard fight to get it open, and they planned to spend their happily ever after amists the pastries. 

Queenie quickly gave the leftover food from the day a once over. “Are the Eccles cakes not selling well anymore?” She sounded almost hurt at the thought that not enough people liked Jacob’s cooking. 

He shook his head bashfully. “Oh, ah, no. Just a case of overstock. Man, you should have seen how many Credence and I made this morning. Stacked ‘em up to the ceiling!”

Queenie tapped his nose with one hand and picked up a hamantash with the other. “Good. You had me worried there for a second.” 

Jacob chuckled while Queenie ate contentedly. “Oh, yeah, the bakery’s doin’ just fine. We made rent this month with some to spare. Things keep on like this and we’ll be able to get a bigger oven soon.”

After sticking the last of the fruit filled triangle in her mouth Queenie’s eyes widened in excitement. She put her hand over her mouth and tried to convey her enthusiasm through short hops and full body twists until she could finally swallow. “Oh, Jacob, you know what we should do!” His wide eyes and raised eyebrows told her he did not. “We should bake a cake!” When his expression of bewilderment didn’t change she went on. “For Tina! She’s always in a bad mood when she gets a new case. Even worse when Niffy eats her evidence. We should make a cake so she’ll feel better.” 

Understanding dawned on Jacob’s face. “Great idea, Queenie. Cakes make everyone happier.”

The couple, in perfect unison, said, “I’ll get the flour.”

Suddenly taken aback, Jacob eyed Queenie’s beautiful dress. “Oh, no, no, I’ll-”

“I will get the flour,” she responded firmly, before immediately doing just that. She set it roughly on the counter and waved away some of the white dust that flew in her face when she did. Another idea occurred to her.

“What’s that?” Jacob squinted at the jar Queenie produced from her purse and set beside the flour. 

Queenie’s smile could have made flowers grow and kings cower. “It’s a secret ingredient,” she said, as innocently as she could.

⤭⤮⤭⤮⤭⤮⤭⤮⤮⤮⤭⤮⤭⤮⤭⤮⤭

At precisely 2:08 am Tina threw open the apartment door and threw her coat in the general direction of the coat stand. “Hello Queenie, hello Jacob,” she said tiredly before flopping onto the nearest thing resembling a bed, which happened to be the sofa. “‘D ya do anyt’ng ‘lega?” she mumbled, her face pressed into the pillow.

Queenie, now in a clean nightgown, tugged on Tina’s arm. “We were good, I promise, Teenie. Get up, we made you something!”

“‘M tired.”

“Nothing illegal, we promise,” Jacob reiterated.

Grumbling the whole time, Tina allowed Queenie to pull her over to the kitchen table, upon which sat a gorgeous white cake. The intricate frosting design spoke of Queenie’s near limitless creativity and Jacob’s steady hand. Even completely monochrome it was beautiful.

Grudgingly, Tina gave in. “‘T’s a pretty cake. Really pretty.”

Queenie pushed a silver knife into her sister’s hand and slid a plate towards her. “You have to cut it.”

“Tomorrow?” Tina asked hopefully.

“No!” 

“‘Kaaaaay...” Tina slid the knife halfheartedly into the cake, smudging the lovely lines of frosting. Beside her, Queenie rocked back and forth on her heels in excitement. Jacob put a hand on her back and moved it in slow steady circles. They shared an excited smile as Tina made a second cut and slid out the first piece of cake.

For a moment, all was quiet. Tina stared at the cake, and Queenie and Jacob stared at Tina. 

The silence was broken by Tina’s stunned speech. “It’s, uh, very pink.”


End file.
